mother daughter secret
by Neji-love-hinata-11
Summary: hinata have a secret between her and her mother. What if her father hiashi do if he found out about it, what will neji do
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto character

Chapter 1

It was another day in the hyuga compound .Hiashi always think that her eldest daughter, Hinata is weak until he enter her room to pick up something then he saw a letter , it is addressed to her and addressed from her mother, his former wife. He read the letter

Dear, Hinata

I know you are strong but please hide your strength because our kind is endangered. And I know that you can control the water, electricity and chakra you can use them to form any wonderful techniques like a dance. I also know that you can use and learn dangerous weapons perfectly in a few minutes you should also hide your long hair clip them to a short hair because this will give them details and information who we are but do not cut them because it is the only thing can prove that you are to be heir of our kind. From the moment you were kidnapped they knew that you are one of us. Pls. act weak always stuffer even if this will lead your father to disappointment and the thought of unfit to be a heir and beside if you did not be the heir of hyuga you can also be the heir of my kind. I know you have a wonderful talent of fighting you can also sing, play any instruments you need to hide them to they must think of you as weak I know how difficult this is for you but it is for the best. The only time you can do this is no one is looking or every night with out the moon and the stars or until the right time. I'm sorry to let you do this but pls. my child, hide it for our kind. Because you are too strong you can hide this to everyone including to your strong father.

Your own mother,

Emy-chan

\

Emylia hyuga

Hiashi's eyes widen at this, the way that he thought his daughter was weak it was all an act. He became angry and begin to search for her. He found her at the middle of the forest like in the letter she has a long hair and she is performing a technique it was true she is strong and she could control water, electricity and Chakra while she sing and move gracefully she was interrupted by neji. Hiashi's eyes widen in surprise that his nephew was here "you're getting better every day hinata-sama" neji said. "thank you neji-niisan" hinata replied with out any stuffer like in the letter. Hiashi was surprise that neji knew this and he her own father don't. " lets go back to the hyuga compound before any kidnapers come and you became tempted to rip their head or rip their beating hearts from their chest." Neji said with light chuckle "okay" Hinata giggle. Hiashi decided to go back too.

AT THE HYUGA COUMPOUND

Hiashi made his way to the 2 teens. "Neji , may I talk to hinata" Hiashi asked Neji want to say no but he doesn't have a choice because he was only a branch house servant and he is the hyuga head "yes, uncle" neji said while he left them "is this true!' hiashi shouted while showing the letter. Hinata gasp in surprise


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

"Yes" hinata murmured "Why do you have to hide it from me" hiashi said in a smooth voice "because I want to feel how you love me as a daughter even if I'm weak. I don't actually like to follow my mother's order but I felt so guilty if I won't follo-" she was cut off when her father hug her firmly she felt drops of liquid on her shoulder and she knew he was crying. "I'm sorry my child" he whispered " I promise I'll make it up to you as a father" .Then a servant entered the room and surprised in what he saw 'hiashi-sama is crying while hugging his daughter he once hate' he said in his thought " Yes is there any reason why you enter? If there is spill it out and if not leave us for a few moments" hiashi said "Yes there is sir. A few travelers with great powers came here looking for lavender their heir." The servant replied "What heir?" hiashi asked confusedly. Then hinata hugged him with tears on her eyes "father there here for me." Hinata said " what do you mean hinata?" hiashi said even more confused "I am Lavender, their heir" hinata said with tears in her eyes.


End file.
